


【柱斑】四月是你的谎言

by The_SC



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC
Summary: 千手柱间蓦然抬起了手，于斑的耳旁捞了一把空气又尴尬地收了回去，干咳了一声道：“这只是工作，你可以放心我不会对你怎样。实在要说我有什么私心的话，大概就是你跟我的初恋情人长得很像吧。”
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 1





	【柱斑】四月是你的谎言

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter。

（1）  
斑第一次遇见柱间，就觉得他是一个怪人。   
那是斑最为穷困潦倒的时候。银行卡的数额只有个位数，因为无法支付房租而被房东赶出家门。深夜时分，斑立在楼下的便利店里，摸遍全身，才仅仅摸到裤兜里剩下的几个钢镚，尴尬地与收银小姐两两相望。   
收银小姐职业地微笑着，但是斑知道，若不是看在他高颜值的份上，这个女的一定会把他赶出店门。   
肚子咕咕地叫了起来，他已经一整天都没吃饭了。裤兜里的钢镚其实还能再买一根打折的香肠。可是，烟瘾犯了。   
烟盒被夹在中指与拇指之间有规律地敲击着柜台，斑叹了一口气，无奈地拎起香烟，打算放回货架上。   
即将放下的那一刻，他的手腕猝不及防地被抓住。   
“这位先生的东西我来付。”说话的是一个从未见过的陌生男人。他抓着斑的右手手腕，把一些简单的洗漱用品放在柜台上，顺便抽起食架上的两串鱼丸，塞进他的另一只空置的左手里，“还有这两串，外加一份便当，豆皮寿司，帮我加热。”说完还拿起一旁的沙拉酱，挤到鱼丸上。   
吃鱼丸配甜腻的沙拉酱是斑的独家喜好，加上豆皮寿司，这人简直就像他肚子里的蛔虫似的。等待加热的几分钟，斑借着店里的白炽灯光，上下打量男人的模样。   
差不多一米八五的身高，被笼在一件浅棕色的大衣里。帽子压得低低的。深更半夜，还装神秘似的戴了个盲人墨镜。头发很长，不知道为什么身为男人还要留这么长的头发，但放在这个男人的身上却恰到好处不见任何的违和感。察觉到斑在看他，他不好意思有礼貌地笑了笑，推了推鼻梁上的墨镜：“你可以先吃，加热很快的。”   
莫名示好的怪人。   
当然斑没有吃，尽管肚子饿，但他还不至于节操掉成这个地步，为了几颗鱼丸就把自己卖了。这世界不乏心地善良的好人，但绝不会半夜三更莫名出现二话不说就掏出钱来请人吃东西。无缘无故对你好的，不是有求于你就是想要利用你，如果二者都不是，那就一定是个钱多没地花穷得只剩下钱的傻帽。   
而后者这种傻帽，遇见的几率大概就跟大晴天走在路上莫名被雷劈一样的低。斑拿着两串鱼丸，看着陌生男人接过那盒热气腾腾的便当，掏出一张不知道哪个银行的黑金卡递给收银员，跟着他走出便利店。   
有人穷得连买包烟的钱都没有，也有人连在便利店买点小东西还要动用黑金卡，还能闲着蛋疼帮别人顺点便当。不得不承认，人与人之间的差距有时候真的比人与猪还大。   
四月的东京已经踏入早春时节，但凌晨时分的街道还是泛着嗖嗖的凉意。斑被陌生人拉着漫无目的地往前走，手中的鱼丸吃也不是不吃也不是。   
跨过路边一道一道的灯影，斑在即将拐弯处停了下来。鱼丸刚出炉时蒸腾的热气早已消散，陌生人站在小巷的转角处，右脚还保持着向前跨的姿势，转过头来，疑惑之间带了些许理所当然：“怎么不吃？你不是肚子饿吗？”摸了摸他的手背又自顾自地脱下大衣披在他的身上，“怎么不多穿一件？”   
斑不知道该作何回答。两人都不说话，僵持在路灯下，气氛凝结了几秒，斑终于问出了口：“你是谁？”   
他想说大哥其实我跟你一点也不熟，你莫不是把我当成你的初恋情人了？后来又想想他是个男的，对方也是个男的，他是倒了八辈子的霉才会刚好遇到一个弯的，又刚好被这个弯的当成是初恋情人？   
陌生男人摘下墨镜夹在衣领上，打量了斑好几下，奇怪地问：“你难道不是来面试的？”   
斑一头雾水地消化着“面试”这两个字，还没消化完，对面的男人就一锤定音道：“不用再试了，你很完美，就决定是你了！”   
这什么跟什么？斑还没来得及发问，男人又补充了一句更劲爆的：“我大概需要几个月的时间，为了随时都能观察你，我希望你能暂时搬过来跟我一起住。当然包吃包住，裸模的费用另算，你意下如何？”   
裸？裸模？！   
斑激动得当场把两串鱼丸扔在了男人的身上。   
空气突然安静，男人皱着眉，心疼地看了自己衣服上的污渍片刻，竟丝毫没有责怪斑的意思。他默不作声地拆下便当的盒盖，掰开一次性筷子塞在斑的手里，伸手进斑肩上的那件大衣的口袋里，抽出一张勾着金边的名片，悬在斑的面前。   
路灯的光线太暗了，斑又一整天都没吃东西，饿得头昏眼花脑涨疼，大致上只能看清“千手柱间”几个大字。男人把名片放回原位，拢了拢大衣的领子确保它稳稳地披在斑的肩上不会滑落，才拿出刚才付钱的那包香烟，敲一支夹在手指中间点上。   
黑暗中开了一朵橙红色的花，男人没有抽，就这样一直夹在手上，任它在火光中烧成一条长长的烟灰。   
闻着一如既往地难闻却提神的二手烟味，还有其中夹杂着的食物的香味。斑实在饿到不行了，狼吞虎咽地嚼了起来。男人手指掸了掸，快要烧过来的那点烟灰随着火星飘落，消散如萤火。他的视线始终没有离开过斑，眼睛一眨不眨地望着斑直到他吃下半盒寿司，才继续道：“如你所见，我叫千手柱间，是个画画的。最近想尝试一下人体彩绘，需要招个模特。你的条件我很满意，我开出的价位也一定包你满意，希望你能考虑一下。”  
“@%gjdjbdg*？”斑的嘴里塞着一颗硕大的寿司，连两边的腮帮都鼓了起来，说话含糊不清。这种情况下不知为何这个千手柱间竟然还能分辨出来斑说的什么。他微微颔首，扬起眉浅笑了一下，礼貌的目光中似乎蕴含了某些怀念之情。斑也不知道自己有没有看错，光线着实太暗了。千手柱间蓦然抬起了手，于斑的耳旁捞了一把空气又尴尬地收了回去，干咳了一声道：“这只是工作，你可以放心我不会对你怎样。实在要说我有什么私心的话，大概就是你跟我的初恋情人长得很像吧。”   
听到“初恋情人”几个字，斑激动得再次把手中的食物扔在了千手柱间的身上。  
  
（2）  
有时候，人倒霉起来是连喝凉水都会塞牙缝的。可也有时候，当你倒霉得不能再倒霉，也该是柳暗花明了。  
斑也曾想高傲地伸直脊梁，有骨气地拒绝千手柱间这个莫名的要求，再竖起中指对他臭骂一顿。但骨气毕竟不能当饭吃，如果不答应说不定他明天就会饿死在天桥底。更何况他方才还吃了人家的寿司，扔了人家的鱼丸。   
俗话说，吃别人的嘴软，拿别人的手短。在刚强地拒绝别人之前，他就已经不幸地受了那人的一饭之恩。对于恩人，斑还真的无法做到立马翻脸不不认账，只好认命地跟着千手柱间回家去。   
最重要的是，他几乎已是穷途末路了。   
曾几何时，斑也是有着一份朝九晚五可以养活自己的正当工作。后来不知抽了哪条筋，突然想起来自己还有一个画画的梦想，毅然而然地辞去工作揣着半生积蓄走上备考的道路。然而辛辛苦苦准备了一年，钱花了不少，导师一句“没有情感”就让他一切的梦想都打了水漂。   
混到今天这个地步，也并非没有反思过自己。如今已是二十五岁的他早已过了中二的年龄，却仍然怀揣着一个中二的梦想。其实仅仅过了一年，这趟浑水依旧涉得未深，趁现在抽身上岸还是来得及。奈何某些层面，斑是个不撞南墙不回头的倔脾气，在还未完全绝望之前，他是一条黑路走到底的。   
不过也正是前面的这些倒霉的前因，才让他得以在这个时间、这个地点，遇见千手柱间。   
要说这千手柱间，这实在是个怪人。刚刚遇见的第一眼，他就跟斑老老实实地交待自己是个弯的，还挤眉弄眼地说他就跟自己的初恋情人长得一模一样，再眼巴巴地用一种期许的目光暗示斑这份工作没了他绝对不行，仿佛不是斑需要这份工作而是千手柱间哭着喊着送钱进他的口袋似的。   
斑思索着。对方是个弯的，他是个直的，还好死不死像那劳什子的初恋情人。万一这人某个月黑风高夜突然兽性大发，想要重温一下昔日美好的旧梦，那他岂不是失去贞操晚节不保？   
他一阵恶寒，不自觉地退后半步，拉起衣袖把肩上的大衣用力往前拢，仿佛在接下来的下一刻他宝贵的贞操就会不幸地交待在这里。千手柱间似乎察觉到他的想法，连忙往后退了一步，与斑保持着一臂之长的安全距离，礼貌地说：“我跟你保证，我们之间只有雇主跟雇员的关系。如果我要对你做什么，你可以去法院告我。”   
人在屋檐下，不得不低头。他确实需要一个可以居住的容身之所，哪怕这些是靠出卖色相换来的。   
斑安静地跟在男人的身后，千手柱间也不说话，整条街道回荡着的只有两人单调又乏味的脚步声。啪嗒啪嗒，格外清晰。   
两人停在了一间独立的房子前。这里的路灯是坏的，昏黄的灯光明明灭灭地闪烁，千手柱间的身影也在明亮与昏暗之间来回交替。斑靠在墙边，听见钥匙转动，吱呀一声，木门打开，千手柱间的声音也随之传来：“跟你长得像谁无关，想要你是因为你最符合我的条件。所以，你并不是出卖色相。”   
斑愣愣地站在门口，心跳莫名地狂乱了一瞬。奇怪，他刚才明明什么也没说。  
  
（3）  
千手柱间的家中有一间偌大的画室，覆盖了整面墙的画布足足三米高。画室中间摆着一个木架子，上面画了一张未完成的油画。几个颜料桶与数十支长短不一的画笔散乱地放在一旁的桌面上。斑走进画室的第一眼，就看到那幅霸占整个视野的深海图。   
大片大片层层叠叠的蓝，从上往下渐次过渡。上面是微漾的浅蓝色波纹，底下是接近墨黑的靛蓝，让人觉得仿佛就真的置身在深海之中。   
斑也算是半个内行，当然知道这里面包含了多少年的功力，也能看出，这里面缺少了一种生的气息。   
森冷的深海，没有鱼，也没有海草，仅有几缕微薄的阳光，如同孤独地漂泊在一个空无一人的世界里。斑扭过头来对柱间阐述了自己的观点，柱间蹲在画架旁一边调配颜料，一边点头：“不错，遇见你之前，他一直都是一个人。”   
不知道有没有看错，柱间的脸上陡然闪过一抹深沉的眷恋，像是在怀念某人。但须臾之间，他又恢复成平常那副彬彬有礼的模样，托起调色盘，站在斑的面前：“把衣服脱了吧。”   
第一次在陌生人面前宽衣解带，尽管明知这不过是一项最平常的工作，事先也做好了心理准备。但真正一丝不挂地站在另一个男人面前，那个人用带了薄茧的手掌按在他的胸膛前比划尺寸。隔着一层皮肤也能感受到男人手掌的燥热，掌心湿润的细汗。斑还是发自内心地觉得不自在。   
尤其是，当柱间拢起他的头发撩到身前，抓着他的肩膀把他转过去，让整副光洁的背部露在对方眼前一览无遗，斑就像一只被踩了尾巴又捆住四肢的大猫，一下子僵成一尊坚硬的石像。   
他的后颈能够感受到身后之人微微倾身呼出来湿暖的气息，绵长的、细微的。在这安静得连心跳声都能听见的片刻，两人的呼吸声被无限放大。斑抬起头，看见那个男人的影子如同阴云一样笼罩下来，光是气势就能把他整个人都压在墙上。   
局促不安。   
他为什么要答应做这该死的裸模？斑的背后甚是敏感，只要有人站在身后就尿不出来，从小到大皆是如此，更别提那只搭在肩胛的手和那不知从何落点的画笔。这一次，有点超出他的承受范围了。   
身后男人的呼吸声落在耳边，像密密麻麻的细针，刺得他鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。后背上毫无征兆画笔的袭击让他如动物受惊一样蓦然挺直了脊梁。软毛沾了颜料，轻轻落在背上，用若有若无的力度扫过，勾勒出花朵的轮廓。   
有点像猫用肉球饶痒痒，斑想抓又不敢抓，握紧了拳头用指甲掐得手心生痛。   
那只原本搭在他身上的手突然握住了他的拳头。   
“不要紧张。”那只手松开他的拳头，疼惜地摸了摸掌心的红印，“我只是在工作，不会对你怎样，相信我。”   
画笔落在股沟之上，柱间扶着他的髋骨，蹲了下去：“痒就抓我，但是不要动。”   
后来斑在画作完成的时候，透过一旁落地玻璃反射的残影，瞥见柱间手臂上布满的抓痕。   
斑都没留意自己到底抓了柱间多少下，只觉得有人蹲在一个赤身裸体的自己身后就浑身不自在，几乎每画一笔，就无意识地抓了柱间的手臂一下。整个过程下来，画家的手臂被模特抓得伤痕累累。斑不好意思地看着柱间，想要说点什么来表达自己的歉意。   
但是在此之前，柱间抢先一步搭着他的肩膀让他稍稍转过身子看见自己的背影，就像对待一件完美无瑕的艺术品：“你看你多美。”   
他从来都不知道自己竟然动人如斯。   
那是一条深海里潜泳的人鱼。天生乱翘的长发被鼓风机吹得往八方飞扬，腰间的蓝花在长发的缝隙中时隐时现。熹光铺展下来，侧脸和下颚线被晕得柔和。   
人鱼在闪光灯下被定格在单反相机的镜头中。作品完成，柱间拎起早就准备好的长款睡袍，披在斑的肩上，感叹道：“你真是一件完美的作品。”   
彼时柱间正在擦拭斑脸上的颜料，下巴微微低垂，手指拈着湿巾小心翼翼地按压在他涂抹了蓝花的嘴角。水珠顺着手指滑落，闪着蓝色的光。斑僵着脖子偏过头，死死盯着一旁落地玻璃之外的光点，如同一条垂死的鱼。  
“为什么不看我？”男人的声音沉沉地落在头顶。  
斑后退了一步，被柱间抓住双手抵在墙上。睡袍并没有被他穿上，只是简单地搭在肩膀。涂了颜料的身体暴露在柱间炽热的目光之下，灼得某个隐私之处都诚实地昂起了头。斑的脖子更加僵硬了。  
如果说斑画作的缺陷是情感不足，那柱间的瑕疵一定就是情感过多，多得溢满，满得倾泻。斑不知道这个男人是怎么看他的。初恋情人的替身？一件作品？还是一只志在必得的猎物？两副胸膛隔着衣物紧紧相贴。就算有着这么一层单薄的布料也是无补于事，他们仍然能够清晰地感受到对方狂乱的心跳。男人的嘴唇越靠越近，声音也开始沙哑，眸中更是闪着锐利而富有侵略性的光。斑不敢看他，用力顶着背后还没撤下画布的墙壁，紧闭着眼睛忐忑不安地等待着接下来即将发生的事情，心脏都快要蹦出胸膛。   
“遇见你，是我此生最美丽的意外。”   
锁骨印上一片濡湿的灼热。还没来得及感觉，那个唇印就转瞬即逝。柱间轻抚斑的唇，无奈地笑了一笑：“是我逾越了。”说完便转身离去。   
唇上仍然残留柱间手指的温度，斑揉着烫得发红的耳珠，心里乱成一团剪不断理还乱的毛球。   
说不出到底是紧张还是失落，但唯一肯定的一点是，他不反感这个男人的亲近。  
  
（4）  
  
有人说，认真工作的男人是最有魅力的。很多时候，斑靠在画室的墙壁旁，寂静弥漫，他不能动，又没什么事情可做，就低头看着柱间的脸。   
画家的表情写着专注二字。专注地盯着他的身体，专注地在上面涂抹好看的图案。那种表情无关风月，只是一种对待艺术品的纯粹，埋头苦干，殷切而专心。斑经常看他，小麦色的皮肤昭显着阳刚之气，一头顺滑的长发被扎了起来，仅余两缕垂在额头两边。脸上总会沾了些许红红绿绿的颜料，但完全不影响这人的气质。斑在他幽深如海的瞳孔中看见自己的身体，被一笔一画慢慢变成一件美好的作品。   
执笔的那只手是非常好看的。手指修长，骨节分明，既不肥大，也不枯瘦，汗毛在阳光下绕着一圈茸茸的光晕，一看就知道是艺术家的手。   
有时柱间发现他在偷看，会微微一笑，摸一摸他的头发，再低头继续画，害得斑总是莫名其妙地脸红。 

只是，谁也没有更进一步，所有的亲近，全都止于刻意的忍耐与克制。  
四月很快地过去了，夏天的脚步悄然而至，气温慢慢地往上攀升，人们的衣着从繁琐的长袖换成清凉的短袖，柱间的作品也完成了大半。这一天，斑不用当模特，就坐在书房内看柱间筛选图片。  
  
听说柱间想要办一个特别的摄影展，通过人体彩绘展示一个前所未有的世界。这段时间，他们一共完成了四十多套，照片却达到几百张的数量。  
有关作品的，无关痛痒的，什么角度都有，简直就是三百六十度全方位无死角的跟拍。鼠标移动的声音划过，屏幕一闪，一整页他偷看柱间的高清正脸照映入眼帘。  
涉事的当事人挑起嘴角等待解释，肇事者困窘又尴尬，欲盖弥彰地从口袋中摸索出烟盒，掀开盖子敲下一支香烟咬在嘴边，又开始杂乱无章地满衣服翻找打火机。   
未点燃的香烟从嘴里抽走，换成巧克力味的手指饼，柱间手指晃动，长条形的香烟在指缝间转过一个漂亮的弧度。他拍了拍斑的头，用一种哄孩子的口吻道：“少抽点。”   
甜腻的巧克力于舌尖融化，斑咬着手指饼，盯着那个与他对视的男人，突然有些无所适从。   
「你待我是不是特别的？」   
斑差点就问出了口，直到柱间眼中略过一丝一闪而过的迟疑，他转而把这句话从喉咙里咽下去。   
有些边界是不可逾越的，有些人是不属于自己的，有些秘密是无法分享的。每个人都是生而孤独，他所呈现的样子，也不过是表露出来的伪装。至于那隐匿在晦暗处的另一面，不该过问的，就不要过问。   
“你为什么要办摄影展？”   
斑话锋一转，开始转移话题。此刻必须说点什么，否则会连这样平静地保持一个礼貌的社交距离都会觉得尴尬。他转动转椅，抱着椅背坐了下来，下巴压在头枕上像一只乖巧的大狗，手指饼被他咬断发出咔咔的声音：“你不是画画的吗？”   
“一个约定。”柱间定定地望着他，“我们曾经约定过，要一起做一场别开生面的展出。”  
某些尘封的记忆重新浮上水面，许多年前，他似乎也说过同样的话。  
一阵不存在的甜腥味涌上喉咙，斑无意识地捂紧了心脏。他无法呼吸，仿佛被丢进真空中，大口大口地喘着气仍然无法为肺部捕捉到半点氧气。那句话就像一把看不见的刀，直直地钉在那里。   
“对我非常重要的人。”   
一个几乎不可能的真相一闪而过，又逃避似的脱离得无影。斑觉得他明明很镇定，却不知为何声音是颤抖的：“那个人是？”   
柱间又摸他的头发，在白炽灯光中明亮地笑了起来：“你猜？”   
然后他向他迫近。   
咬断半截的手指饼仍然叼在斑的嘴边，浸了对方唾液的截口处是一道不规则的牙印。柱间捂着撞红的额头，皱着眉委曲求全像是之前想要占便宜的不是他似的。斑擦了擦嘴唇，仿佛那里留下了另一个男人的味道。方才柱间毫无征兆地咬住了他叼着的手指饼，吓得他条件反应地一头撞在了对方上。   
不知道他们亲了没有，估计是没亲，速度太快了。斑摸着自己的唇，稍稍有些失落，但也不能跟对方说“刚才没亲到拜托你再亲一遍”，那样太丢人。他趴在头枕上把脸埋进手臂里垂头丧气。柱间以为斑恼于他方才突如其来的轻薄，又恢复成平日那谦和的样子，全然没有几秒钟前调戏他的流氓相，视线回到满屏的照片上。   
“所谓情感。”他突然开口，鼠标滑过滴滴哒哒，“如果你有一个找不到但很重要的人，把你所有想对他说的话都画在画里，那么画就自然有了灵魂跟情感。”   
找不到但很重要的人？   
斑没有问，也知道不该问。世上重要之人千千万，即便他刚好符合过去记忆中的所有特征，那又如何？总会有那么多无力的事情，那么多擦肩而过就无法再会的人。也不是放不下过去，只是觉得不好好告别一番就无法不留遗憾地往前走。   
说到底，也不过是心有不甘。  
  
（5）  
十年前的四月，斑对着麦克风人说，我不爱你了。沉默过后，耳机那边的少年同样说：“我也不爱你了。”   
那其实是一句谎言，说这句违心话也不过为了让他们的离别更体面一些。作为一个坚强的男孩子，虽不至于像女生一样哭哭啼啼，但难过还是不少的。拉黑对方，关上电脑，斑躲在房间里，学会了抽烟。   
距离他们相识的十岁已过去五年，与他们约定的十八岁还差三年。两个人都在虚幻世界里努力了这么久，终究还是败给了现实。   
那时候，他们都还太年轻。   
十五年前的网络技术不甚发达，还没有现在直播这种新鲜玩意。那时候最流行的，是三教九流鱼龙混杂的网络聊天室。   
如今聊天室已因种种诟病面临淘汰的命运，但不得不承认，十五年前，这种现在看来已然落后的通讯工具的确曾经风靡一时。 

斑不知道男孩的相貌，从未真正见过这位远在天边的网恋对象一面，甚至相恋五年，连对方的名字叫什么也不知道。   
是的，他与那个男孩就是那虚幻可笑的网络恋人的关系。   
两人相识于某间网络聊天室。斑的网名叫火焰，男孩叫叶子。叶子搭讪的第一句话就是：“最近有部漫画，有句话这么说来着，只要有树叶飞舞的地方，火就会燃烧。咱们真有缘。”   
听说这句话原指锲而不舍的坚强意志，对于他们来说，那就是他们之间默契的情话。在之后的五年里，他们二人的签名都是这句话，不曾改变。   
斑房间的床底下藏着一本素描，里面画的全都是炸毛少年与西瓜头少年的日常。年少时二人互不相识，不知道对方的样子，就用素描本画下自己的画像，拍成照片给对方传过去。小时候两人的画功都不好，无法准确描绘太多的特征，也就只能大致上知道，一个炸毛一个顺毛。   
鸿雁传书是一件浪漫的事情。把盼望与他一起做的事情画到本子上，发过去，总能得到对方的回应与认同。五年来，他们从未见过面，但分享的事情，却比任何一个现实中的朋友都要多得多，彼此约定的承诺，也比以往的所有都要多。他们甚至约定，等到斑十八岁，两人就带着几年来的素描本，正式见面。   
可惜未能等到约定的十八岁。   
分开的理由很现实，也很无奈。少年比斑大三岁，那会儿正是升大学的要紧关头。少年的父母打算把他送到国外去，为了不耽误双方的前程，他们决定和平分手。   
每个人都有自己的路要走，每个人都不过是别人生命中的其中一个过客。即使那个人曾经占有多大的重量，也只能陪你走过其中一段短小的路程。  
  
（6）  
「只要有树叶飞舞的地方，火就会燃烧。」   
从睡梦中醒来的时候，这句话还历历在目，就像用刀刻在了脑子上。   
斑已经很久都不曾做梦了，这次他梦见了在国外参加研究生考试的情景。   
为了壮胆，他特地带了素描本在身上，没想到作品最后却被导师贬得一文不值。他把额头重重地撞在厕所的隔板上，脑子里全是混沌，思索着往后的日子该如何是好。整个人都是浑浑噩噩的，以致于回到酒店才发现背包忘了拿。待匆匆赶回时，整个背包，连同那本珍藏多年的素描本已消失得无踪。   
也许是上天在暗示他该把那段过往彻底放下了。斑觉得，其实他早就释然，不过是想循着少年曾经走过的路找回那个人，再郑重地跟他来一次真诚的告别。不与过去说再见，又怎么能够好好展望未来？   
今天柱间要进行最后一张作品的创作，地点是郊外的乡镇。  
  
去往郊外的道路两旁全是巍峨的山峰。青葱的大树一排接一排地从窗外飞驰而过，坐在副驾驶上的斑趴在车窗上，哼着小曲，心情甚好。   
以往都是在家里封闭的画室，这回终于踏出家门，呼吸一把郊外的新鲜空气，光天化日朗朗乾坤之下赤？身？裸？体，哦不，艺术创作，想想竟然有些小紧张，还有一些小激动。  
  
拐过几个弯，驶过几条小路，爬过几个山头，汽车停在了一处偏僻的向日葵花田旁。   
斑熟门熟路地在半分钟内把自己的一身衣服脱得一干二净。借助在柱间家的这些天，柱间好吃好住供着他，光是肚子上的肥膘就厚了整整一圈。幸好斑原本就偏瘦，即使增加了个把脂肪，健美的身材与原来相比也毫不逊色。只是这段时间斑什么也不用做，仅靠熟能生巧学会了个快速脱衣服。要不是柱间好生养着他，大概他就变成废人一个了。  
  
刚想赤脚踩进花田，斑的手就被柱间拉住。他正疑惑，只间柱间蹲下身子，从口袋里掏出一双印有hello kitty图案的白袜子，套住他的裸足。   
一股热血涌上脑门。  
  
他活动脚踝，尝试抽走被握在柱间手心的右脚。谁知这人力大如牛，他就那样面不改色地蹲在跟前，竟然可以无视他的施力，手心像生了巨大磁铁，吸得他一动都不能动。   
夭寿啦！牛顿的棺材板要压不住啦！斑突然想要大声嚷嚷。   
经过这段时间的相处，柱间这人的性格斑还是能够摸索出些许门路来的。他是那种，当他用一种和蔼的笑容对着你但不说话时，那就代表着他的脑子里将会有一百种方法陪着你慢慢耗，直到你不得不同意他的做法为止。  
捏着他的脚蹲在地上的柱间笑吟吟地望着他，斑咬牙切齿地盯着脚踝处那两只可爱的粉色猫咪许久，最终还是烧红了脸，干咳一声表示默认。  
那厮终于如愿放开了他的右脚，斑一时没有反应过来。骤然的撤力让他因为惯性开始往后倒，斑在心里大呼不好，眼看着下一秒就要用他脆弱的光屁股去亲吻大地。   
最近被柱间养得肥了些，不知道能不能承受得住这加诸了全身重量的狠狠一摔。这么摔下去，把屁股摔出淤肿，让他看起来就更胖也说不定。   
最终斑还是没有摔，并且被占了个大便宜。柱间一手搂着他的腰，一手掐在他的后颈上，以一种压迫式的姿势用胸膛贴着他的身体，膝盖还挤进他的大腿之间。两人嘴部的距离，只有一公分。而且好死不死，此时此刻，他正裸着身子。   
  
这情形，怎么看怎么色情。   
两人的脸色都是平静如境，但是斑的内心早就已经风起云涌，以致于后面的这句刷屏整个大脑的胡话也脱口而出。   
“我看上你了。”   
他连抽死自己的心都有了。  
  
（7）  
为了庆祝作品的拍摄计划顺利完成，柱间回家请斑吃饕餮大宴，还开了一箱珍藏多年的红酒。   
两个男人打着酒嗝抱作一团，跌跌撞撞地滚到床上便开始互相撕扯衣服，床垫被压得凹陷下去，发出轻微的一声响。头顶亮着光灿灿的的灯，刺得几乎连眼睛都睁不开。斑随手捞起桌上的不知道什么东西，朝着墙壁上的开关砸去。估计没砸中，只听到哐的一声像是铁器摔到了地上，头顶仍然刺眼。斑继续磕磕碰碰地往桌上摸索，摸到一个正方体的盒状物，刚想拎起往远方投掷，手腕就被摁住了。   
“这个不能扔。”柱间埋首在斑的脖子上深深浅浅地吻。他胡子没有刮，胡茬刺在锁骨上痒痒的，含糊不清地叫着斑的名字，一张嘴就能闻到浓重的酒味。他说，“戒指扔了我可怎么求婚？”   
求婚？跟谁求婚？   
斑醉得有些糊涂，想了很久也反应不过来柱间要跟谁求婚，为什么要求婚，那个可以接受柱间求婚的人又到底在哪里。想着想着，喉咙开始泛酸，一阵莫大的火气涌上心头，气得他浑身发抖，凑至柱间的胳膊一口咬了下去。  
  
淡淡的血腥味于口中弥漫，一声闷哼响起，被摁住的那只手终于得到解放，随即又被一股更大的力气与另一只手一起被固定在头顶。柱间掐着他的下颚，虎口顶在下巴处不让他乱动，略微急促地喘息着。   
两个人都是衣衫不整，浸了汗水的长发湿漉漉地糊成一团，还有几缕还打结在一起。柱间把那只凶恶的狼压在身下，狠狠地吻了上去。   
他吻得用力又忘情，把整根舌头都伸进斑的嘴里与他交换湿漉漉的气息，毫不留情地卷走斑口中所有的呼吸连一点点的空气都不给予。就像两条被搁浅的鱼，只靠相濡以沫来维持自己仅存的生命。斑被吻得快要窒息了，酒精的味道、男性的荷尔蒙、渗透头发的淡淡颜料味，无一不无孔不入地汹涌而至，仿佛要用这气味在他的身上无处不在地烙下属于“千手柱间”的印记。他的手腕不能活动，只得攥紧上方随手可得的床单，把它们揉成凌乱的一团。   
那过分冗长的深吻终于停止，斑躺在床上大口大口地喘着气，也不知是因为醉酒还是缺氧，从脸颊到耳根酡红地连成一片，犹如两朵血色曼陀罗浮在上面。柱间放开了斑，坐直起来，沉甸甸的欲望隔着两层布料压着斑的下身。在方才的胡乱撕扯中，两人腰上的皮带都被解了下来，裤子松松垮垮地褪至膝盖以下。他摸了一把下面热度十足的肉团，笑了一下，颤颤颠颠地摸索到斑的额头上轻轻一吻，又摸了摸斑那被他揉乱的湿发，用一种温柔的声音道：“乖，别动，等我回来，我去关灯。”   
压在身上成年男子的重量消失，床垫感受到力量的减少又是轻微一响。斑抬手悬在半空遮住视线，来回转动手掌，看着指缝间泄出的白光。   
柱状的光线忽明忽暗，斑乐此不疲地玩着，默默地等待。   
三、二、一。灯光熄灭，取而代之的是迷离的月色，朦胧的，仿佛一层轻纱笼在床上。一串连贯的脚步声由远及近，柱间归来。这回他终于舍得把身上皱得不成样子的衣服脱去，露出健硕的躯体，坦诚地展现在斑的面前。  
一步的距离，就在床边，柱间慢条斯理地脱着裤子。斑揉着被酒精冲得赤痛的太阳穴，无意间地扫视过去，然后他一下子就酒醒了。   
斑觉得自己其实并没有醉，他们现在所进行的事情，并非酒后乱性。他的理智还在，他清楚地明白接下来即将发生的事情并且热切地期盼着。他被欲望残忍地焚烧并且如此地渴望被眼前这个人征服，凶狠地压在身下，占据他的全部，烙下自己专属的印记。   
他一定还是清醒的，否则，那么暗的夜色，他又怎么会一眼就看见，男人右边的肋下，纹着一团张牙舞爪的火焰？   
记忆之门瞬间打开，素描本中盘踞他整个青春的西瓜头与此刻高大成熟的长发男人重合起来，跨过十年的时光，姗姗来迟，终于到达他的面前。  
他早该察觉的，怎么会有人无故知晓他所有的喜好，所有举止言谈都恰到好处，又怎么会有人，轻而易举就夺取他的心？   
柱间把斑的全身都涂满了叶子。   
胸膛、腹部、大腿、后背……大片大片的叶子，沿着藤蔓蜿蜒向上，张狂地霸占他的身体，活像一棵移动的冷杉。   
说起来斑曾经因为这把夸张的杀马特炸毛被人戏称为“活体圣诞树”，如今身上被画满叶子，更加像是圣诞树了。 

你丫才是圣诞树！你全家都是圣诞树！   
他当然没有说出口，只是郁闷地站在花田内，僵直着身子，像个假人一样任由柱间摆弄他的手臂，提着画笔在他的皮肤上乱涂乱画。   
日落山西，柱间终于完成画作，却没有拍照。他突然往后退一步转过身，又重新转回来，脸上挂着浅浅的笑容，就如两人第一次见面一般，重新自我介绍。   
“你好，我叫千手柱间，是个画画的，很高兴认识你。”   
有些事情，过去了便过去了，根本就没必要再重来一遍。傻瓜。   
傻瓜是千手柱间，也是宇智波斑。他其实一直都在惦念着这个不知何方的男人，惦念得不知所措，惦念得明知道机会渺茫也要抱着一份微薄的希望翻天覆地地改变自己的生活方式来寻找这个失踪十载的人。   
那么多年，从不改变。   
当然，柱间也是，他们两个都是愚蠢得无可救药的大笨蛋。   
伏在身上的男人挺身一跃，一根硬邦邦的东西冲破障碍顶进体内。狭长又幽窄的甬道被撑得涨涨的，炙热的欲望艰难曲折地开拓着自己的领地。柱间吻得很耐心，捧着斑的脸缠绵又悠长地啄食他的唇，兴许是酒醒过后终于意识到方才的狼性过于凶猛，此刻的动作全是温柔。成年男性坚硬的胸脯沾满汗水相互摩擦，滑腻又湿热，甚至发出了奇怪的声音。   
斑在密集的痛楚与愉悦中往复交错，激烈地回应着落在唇上的吻，仿佛要一次性地把这十年来的错过与过错都补偿回来。  
他把手放在柱间肋下的那团火焰处，摸了又摸，颤抖着身体大口大口地喘着气，又迷迷糊糊地想，什么时候，他也在肋骨下纹一枚叶子好了。   
柱间，这几年，我很想你呢。  
  
（8）  
柱间摄影展的那天，是斑飞离祖国的日子。柱间没有去机场送他，他也没有参加摄影展的剪彩。斑就如同那个身无分文被捡回家的夜，只拎了两袋子寿司，两袖清风地走出柱间的家门。   
并非净身出户，他带了柱间的求婚戒指、一张无上限的信用卡，还有纹在肋下的叶子。这三样东西，算是他的卖身契了，以后即便逃到天涯海角，也无法逃出这人的手掌心。当然，他也没想要逃。本来这就是他心甘情愿的自投罗网。   
斑决定再试一次。   
某个绘画大师曾经告诉他，如果你有一个找不到但很重要的人，把你所有想对他说的话都画在画里，那么画就自然有了灵魂跟情感。   
要想画出一幅真情实意的画，最重要的，是把你的观众当做你的恋爱对象，想象他就在你的面前，然后一股脑地把你想对他的情话通通画上去。  
总之，首先你得找个对象就对了。   
这一次，斑已经提前想好作品的主题跟表达方式了。就画向日葵花田，炸毛少年还有西瓜头少年站在花田中间手牵手仰望太阳的背影。  
而主题，就叫做，四月是你的谎言。   
因为，那是他们迟到了十年，还没来得及说出口的一句话。   
我不爱你了。那都是假的，愚人节快乐。  
  
正篇end. 

  
番外  
  
一年前，柱间回了一趟母校。   
  
适逢研究生考试，柱间坐在教学楼外围的草地旁，看着这些来来往往的应考生，颇为唏嘘。   
多年前的他就跟这些考生一样，怀着忐忑的心情，漂洋过海来到这个异国他乡的艺术殿堂，接受入学考试。如今，功成名就的他，重返这个培育自己多年的母校，已然物是人非了。   
考试结束的铃声响起，他沿着楼梯往上走，轻车熟道地摸到当年考试的教室，打算重温一下昔日的旧梦。   
转过前方楼梯拐弯处时，不知何处刮起的邪风迎面而来，一个高高瘦瘦的黑色物体突然猛地撞到他的肩膀上，连道歉都没说就匆匆离去。   
柱间望着那把被风甩得飞起来的长炸毛，总觉得这人有种异样的熟悉感，但思来想去也没能从记忆的深池中拾到些许细微的碎片。他淡然地摇摇头，继续前行。   
到达教室的时候，屋内的导师还没走，几个老教授围着一幅油画评头品足，气氛还有些严肃。为了不打扰他们，柱间就靠在走廊的栏杆上欣赏风景。   
  
“画得挺好的，就是空有技巧，缺失情感。”   
“看简历已经毕业好几年了，专门辞职从日本飞过来参加研究生考试的，叫做宇智波斑。”   
教室里老师们的声音顺着微风飘过来，听起来是在感叹一个无缘的学生。因是同个国籍，便不由得多听了几句。   
“他本人说有个朋友是咱们的校友，可是失去联系十年了。考这里是想要找那个朋友。”   
“是吗？可惜了这孩子。”   
  
屋子里众说纷纭，柱间有一句没一句地听着，视线掠过围墙边上铺满的常春藤，发现几株淡黄色的小花，正亭亭玉立地飘摇。   
再欣赏一会儿花草，老师们终于陆陆续续地离开。他大步走进教室里，打算到处看看再顺便缅怀缅怀自己当年潇洒的英姿。   
走了一圈，即将离开的时候，一个东西吸引了他的注意力，顷刻之间就把他击退得溃不成军。   
打开的背包里跌出一本最平常不过的素描本，与考生的简历一起孤零零地躲在角落的阴影处。素描封面的一角，是他十年未见却熟悉得像是刻在骨子里那般无法磨灭的笔触。   
一团火焰。   
快步向前弯下腰把素描本抽出来，柱间颤抖着双手，平日落笔果断的手激动得几乎连拿都拿不稳。他快速地翻阅着这本素描，一张张熟悉的图画跃进眼帘。   
不错，是当年的那个孩子。他永远的遗憾，这十年来心里的一道疤。   
抖落出背包里的简历，一行一行地扫过上面的个人信息。   
宇智波斑？刚刚老师们讨论的对象，好像就是这个宇智波斑。   
——“他本人说有个朋友是咱们的校友，可是失去联系十年了。考这里是想要找那个朋友。”   
失去联系十年的朋友？是吗？原来你也还没忘记吗，那段遗憾的过往。  
柱间抱紧了那本素描本，如同抱紧一个消失多年却失而复得的宝贝。他望着简历右上角证件照中那头夸张的炸毛，想起方才楼梯转角处那个擦肩而过的身影，一个完美的计划油然而生。   
这一次，他绝对不会再放手了。下次相遇的时候，一定能够给对方一个别开生面的见面礼。   
毕竟，这世间所有的相遇，都是前世缘分未尽的久别重逢。  
  
End.


End file.
